The present invention relates to data transmission, and more particularly, to apparatus for performing multimedia-based data transmission and to associated method.
It is hardly workable to perform data transmission, such as file exchange, photo exchange, etc., between mobile phones of different brands or different models since they are typically designed according to different schemes. For example, not all mobile phones are equipped with additional hardware resources such as Bluetooth (BT) or Wireless Local Area Network (Wireless LAN, WLAN) communication modules for users to exchange data between their mobile phones. For those who own the mobile phones that are equipped with additional hardware resources such as BT or WLAN communication modules, they might still find it inconvenient to exchange data from one mobile phone to the other. For example, in a situation where the users are not so familiar with all the settings of the BT or WLAN communication modules of these mobile phones, it seems unlikely that performing data transmission between the mobile phones can be practiced with ease since these settings are too complicated to be arbitrarily used at once. The users might need to wait for a while for connection establishment and synchronization. In addition, the situation would become even worse when the mobile phones are designed with different platforms. Thus, a novel method is required for providing the users with handy apparatus capable of performing data transmission efficiently and rapidly with ease whenever it is needed to exchange data, such as files, business cards, photos, etc.